You'd Better
by Atopos
Summary: Zetsu explains the Akatsuki member's personalities to an excited Tobi.


**You'd Better**

Tobi looked down at Zetsu as he sat on a low branch in a large tree. He liked watching his teammates, but he knew that Zetsu enjoyed company as he rarely got any. Tobi was one companion that always offered conversation unlike some of the 'mature' members of the group and also knew when it was best to remain somewhat quiet unlike a child.

Finally Zetsu pulled his hand away from a tree and shook his head. Maybe there was someone coming in this direction. Then again, judging by Zetsu's personality, maybe it was safer to say that there wasn't anyone for miles around. That would dishearten Zetsu since it meant that he wouldn't be able to eat anyone for awhile longer.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi spoke up, knowing that he was not distracting Zetsu from anything important now. "Can you tell me what the members are like now, please?"

Zetsu looked up at the branch where the boy was. He gave an action that meant for Tobi to come down from the branch. "Tobi is a good boy and deserves to know what he's getting himself into."

Tobi practically beamed under his orange-swirled mask. He liked the praise he received from Zetsu, it made him feel like a proud ninja. "Thank you, Zetsu-san!"

"Right," Zetsu muttered, turning away to kneel before a bush of blooming purple flowers. His fingers touched them lightly so they would dance out towards his chakra. "Well, you've seen Itachi before, right?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Zetsu-san, I know Itachi-san. I've seen all the members."

"Itachi," Zetsu began, "is the one who murdered the entire Uchiha clan. He is quiet, and peaceful, and rarely likes being disturbed. He is an extremely powerful ninja and has the Sharingan eye which allows him to use his enemies' moves. Watch out for him--"

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san," Tobi assured him. "I'll watch out for Itachi-san."

"**You'd better or else he'll kill you."**

"And there's Kisame," Zetsu went on. "He was one of the seven swordsmen and carries the Samahada. He has unbelievable speed, power, and chakra. He is incredibly brutal and likes using water-based jutsu. Just because Kisame is polite to people doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous. Watch out for him--"

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san," Tobi assured him. "I'll watch out for Kisame-san."

"**You'd better or else he'll kill you."**

Zetsu thought for a moment before continuing. "Then there's Hidan. He carries a large, three-bladed scythe that he isn't afraid to use. He is immortal and you'll probably see him lose his head more than once, literally. And I wouldn't insult his religion if I were you or get in the way of his rituals. Watch out for him--"

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san," Tobi assured him. "I'll watch out for Hidan-san."

"**You'd better or else he'll kill you."**

"Kakuzu is Hidan's partner," Zetsu plowed on, getting down on both knees now to study the plants close to him. "There's a reason for that, believe me. Kakuzu can lose his temper easily and will kill everything in the way. He is immortal as well which makes him one of our oldest members. He collects bounties for the organization and also puts our members back together after a battle. Kakuzu likes to fight, especially with Hidan. Watch out for him--"

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san," Tobi assured him. "I'll watch out for Kakuzu-san."

"**You'd better or else he'll kill you."**

"Sasori is next," Zetsu said simply. "Sasori of the Red Sand is a wonderful puppet master. No one really knows what he looks like under Hiruko, and you'll be no exception to that fact. Sasori uses strong poisons as well. He likes art that can last forever into the future. Sasori may be a bit laid back, but he's also very impatient. Watch out for him--"

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san," Tobi assured him. "I'll watch out for Sasori-san."

"**You'd better or else he'll kill you."**

"Sasori's partner is Deidara," Zetsu explained to his subordinate. "Deidara was a terrorist bomber for hire in Iwagakure. He uses clay to make sculptures that explode whenever he wants them to. He uses the mouths on his hands to form those sculptures. He's the youngest member we have here, and is still enthusiastic about battle. He likes to have fun, though, and isn't afraid to blow things up. Watch out for him--"

"Don't worry, Zetsu-san," Tobi assured him. "I'll watch out for Deidara-san."

"**You'd better or else he'll kill you."**

Zetsu still had his back to Tobi has he finally stood up from the bush he took to studying for the moment. The plants attempted to follow him, but he shooed them away delicately. He stared at Tobi without making the ninja shiver like he did with others. It was a nice change of pace for Zetsu.

"I know you'll make me proud, Tobi," Zetsu gave a toothy grin which was the best smile he could give. "You'll be a great member of Akatsuki once you get in."

"Thank you, Zetsu-san," Tobi gushed excitedly. "Tobi is a good boy and won't disappoint you in any way."

Zetsu nodded slowly, his Venus flytrap shaking along with his head movement. He started heading back to the hideout with Tobi following him. Tobi wasn't usually a quiet ninja, but Zetsu found himself straining to listen for the breathing that meant someone was still with him. That could only mean that, for once, Tobi was lost in thought.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked nervously again after awhile. Zetsu had the feeling that the ninja was wringing his gloved hands anxiously as he spoke. "Will you miss me once I become a real member of Akastuki? Tobi can visit you if you want him to."

"You'd better or else I'll kill you."

- Atopos


End file.
